dustscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeoneering
''Floor 1 This floor is for Dungeoneering levels from 1-30. You will receive 50-500 tokens and around 350-550 XP upon completing this floor. This floor is the easiest of all of the Dungeoneering floors. The main task is to kill the NPC's until you receive the orange triangle key, at which point you use the key on the ice throne where you are then teleported to the boss. The boss is very easy and shouldnt take too much effort, just make sure you have a fair weapon. (Fractite maul is reccomended) Once the boss is defeated, use your home teleport and you will be sent to the edgeville dungeoneon trapdoor, receiving your tokens and xp. Floor 2 This floor is for Dungeoneering levels from 30-70. You will earn 1-10k tokens upon completing this floor. The boss has a Melee type attack so higher prayer is recommended for this boss. (Anywhere from 70-99 would work) In this floor it is highly recommended that you have 40+ Thieving for the roots which you thieve to get a key that you use on the root"s". It has an "s" on it so you know which one to use the key on, and that leads you to the boss. The weapon of choice for this floor would be the Gorgonite maul, due to its high crush attack and high strength bonus. Upon completing this floor you use the "teleport home" teleport in your spells book to get to home and run south back to the trap door and begin the floor again. Floor 3 Floor 3 is accessible once you have reached level 70 Dungeoneering, You will do this floor all the way until 120 Dungeoneering until floor 4 is released. It's the most complex floor to date, and requires multiple skills to obtain the 3 keys necessary to enter the boss room. The boss (Unholy Cursebearer) can hit very high even through Promethium armor. You will receive 25K - 65K tokens and up to 130K XP upon finishing a dungeon. Requirements '''70+' Dungeoneering 70+ ''Mining'' 70+ Smithing Recommended: 60+ Fishing 70+ Prayer'' 80+ Defence 90+ ''Attack and Strength ''Obtaining Keys The fastest method for obtaining keys on this floor is mining/smithing. To begin this method, make your way to one of the two rocks shown below and start mining for bars. Once you obtain a full inventory of bars, take them to the anvil located here and start smithing them. Once you've smithed all the bars, your inventory should look something like this: Repeat the mining and smithing process until you've obtained a Blue Triangle Key, a Green Triangle Key, and a Yellow Rectangle Key. You will need all 3 of these keys to proceed to the boss. '''Keep 1 full set of Promethium that you smith so you can wear it while fighting the boss. You should already have a weapon bound.' ''The Boss To start preparing for the boss fight, drop all unnecessary items such as Promethium Bars, Promethium items you won't be wearing, and any extra keys because they are useless to you. Head just a few paces south of the anvil and you will find 2 fishing spots and stepping stones leading to a rope (pictured below). If you are 99 Defense, you will only need to fish about 8 Salve Eel to survive the boss fight. If you are lower than 80 Defense, I recommend fishing a full inventory of Eels. It doesn't take very long because you catch one every 2 game ticks. Once you have enough food for the boss fight, turn on Protect From Magic or Deflect Magic prayer (Piety/Turmoil optional) and head up the rope. Once you have defeated the Unholy Cursebearer, click the ladder to return home and get your xp + tokens for completing the dungeon. Floor 4 Floor 4 will be released soon. It will be the most complex of all floors. Floor 4 will require 90+ Dungeoneering to enter and require multiple skills to complete. 'Rewards' '''HAPPY DUNGEONEERING ALL!'